The Overlooked Genius
by Vincentre
Summary: It only took seven days to revolutionize Itachi’s view on everything. For Sasuke, it took less time but a larger expense. Takes place around the events that led to the eminent Uchiha Clan massacre.
1. Obscured Retribution

**Ranting Author (Back-for-an-encore Report):** As only a few may know, I wrote an Itachi story that will correspond with this one. It was a story centered on Itachi when he was younger, up to the future—when he finally confronts Sasuke in the final battle. I've decided to do Sasuke's views now.

I hope that it isn't as long as the other, or if it is, I might continue it as another chapter. I want at least three thousand words. If I make that limit, but still have more to say, then there will be other chapters to follow.

Should be a one-shot though.

* * *

**Obscured Retribution**

_Part I_

-

-

-

Not even once in my childhood did I consider even the thought of what my brother did; and since then, I've dedicated my life to ending his. With such deep devotion, I have abandoned all I cared for—leaving it in that deplorable excuse for a village.

Nonetheless, it was my home once; and the homes of countless people from my clan, all deceased now and writhing in pain from the injustice done unto them by my own flesh and blood.

How I detest the man who ruined my future. No longer is he my brother. A common murderer doesn't have a family. He destroyed that right long ago, when he killed our parents and other relatives in the eminent Uchiha Clan massacre.

In my early years, I was somewhat of the shadow, everyone's focus directed solely at my elder brother: Uchiha Itachi.

My existence was eclipsed by his, never being seen for what I truly could do, but rather, what I could not.

When he was seven, he graduated from the Academy—top of his class. At eight, he activated the sharingan and at ten, Itachi became a Chuunin. Everyone was so proud, celebrations within our home lasted from morning till night, when he claimed tired and returned to his room. Even so, he was still an idol to everyone, and probably, the paramount genius that the Uchiha clan had been waiting for.

As the years rolled by and he became thirteen, the ANBU was the first organization he united with. From there, he was less active with me and everyone—always off doing his own training whenever a situation came up. Nevertheless, he was still there if I really needed him. It was clear on his thirteenth birthday: Itachi was the pride of the Uchiha Clan.

I was eight at the time—he being five years my senior, but I was nowhere near his level. Not even close.

Even if he was the one who hid my existence, he never acted superior to myself. I was an equal; at least in the way he treated me. Whenever he witnessed father trying to focus too much on himself and avoiding me, Itachi would always find a way to get himself out of the spotlight and put me in father's attention. Mother always had the time for me, so that was never an issue to get her to listen to me.

A day before the mission that decided his fate in becoming an ANBU, while his free time was still directed at home, he offered to help me with my own training. It was strange. He never proposed to help me with anything, unless it was to reach something high on the shelves.

Pulling me to the side, he asked me to accompany him to the training grounds and he would teach me a new shuriken technique. I followed, having acquiesce and eagerness running hand in hand. It was there that we had somewhat of a brotherly moment and my adoration of him significantly amplified.

* * *

I watched impatiently from the cover of one of the trees, kneeling, as Itachi stood not far from me; eyes closed and mind focused on the small task before him. Twenty targets lined the area, all in different locations. He was going to strike all of them simultaneously. There was an immense rock that blocked part of his view from three marks, yet that still probably could not stop him from hitting them with perfection. 

He leapt into the air.

Such inhuman grace he showed, throwing his kunai airborne and hitting every target with ease and precision. It was a chain reaction; when one hit, the others flew to their respected locations—the center of the mark. He was an expected natural at everything to do with being a Ninja. His movements almost seemed like he was flying. It was hard to believe that he had his eyes closed while doing this, and avoided hitting me or any other object that was not marked.

As each weapon landed at their predestined point so did he, kneeling as he touched the ground. His eyes opened, the sharingan activated as he rapidly surveyed his perfect placements, nodding when they seemed to his liking. He deactivated his celebrated endowment.

"Amazing brother," I uttered almost mutely, "You hit all the targets right in the middle, even though the rock made a blind spot…" I stood quickly, my own kunai drawn and crossed in front of me. "Alright! I'm gonna do that too! Just wa—"

Getting to his feet, he turned to me—who still had a determined expression—with a smile and interrupted my declaration. "Sasuke, let's get going. It's time we went home."

Crestfallen, yet annoyance showed in my tone, I glared lightly at him with a slight disappointed expression. I gripped my kunai in defiance. "You told me that you'd teach me a new shuriken technique."

"There's an important mission tomorrow, so I must set up for it," his tone was kind, making his apology through his voice alone.

I looked away from him briefly, uttering the words, "Brother, you liar." Nonetheless, he still heard my grievance, and raised a hand, waving me over to him like always.

As usual, I complied, running over to him with a wide smile—believing that he would teach me something for once, instead of giving excuses and apologizing. Soon enough, his smile turned even calmer and he jabbed me in the forehead nonchalantly with his fingers, gazing at me as he said in a soothing voice, "Forgive me, Sasuke. Another time."

I winced at his sudden movement of violence towards me, thought it was only a light tap. It still had a tiny bit of ache.

I turned my stare upward, taking in the expression of my brother with an arrogant grin—getting ride of the memory of him turning me down. My cocky expression deepened, his own gentle smile turning to show confusion as he observed my most recent mood change.

Without warning, I drew out my kunai. "Brother, watch me!"

I sprinted towards the rock, determined to get leverage by climbing up it and jumping from the top. I had reached the rock, jumping and kicking off from it in attempt to get a few stylish points for the effort. Nonetheless, I still failed in the end.

Itachi's startled voice shouted, "Hey! If you push yourself…!" He trailed off, seeing that it was already too late to save me from my destined fall.

At first, it seemed as though I was going to succeed in performing the technique, but I had not considered one crucial element in performing it: the elevation required. I hadn't jumped high enough, not even considering how close I was to the ground to even think about trying. Even so, I was able to hit three targets prior to my brutal landing.

Before I hit the ground violently, I could have sworn I heard him sigh—like he was irritated or exhausted.

Moments later, I was on the ground near tears and my hands grabbed at the throbbing pain that radiated from my right leg; but he was there suddenly, pushing my reach away as he observed my physically unhurt form, aside from a few scratches. I howled in pain and when he saw me clutch the same leg, it kicked in that something was wrong.

Itachi smacked away my hands, feeling along the skin of my ankle with scarcely any tenderness.

I twitched in agony at his touch and bit my lip to keep myself from saying a few choice words I had in mind, just to keep myself from sobbing or wailing. I wouldn't cry—not in front of him, even though I, in actuality, wanted to so desperately. What was an eight year old to do?

"See. I told you that it was unsafe, didn't I?" He asked rhetorically, yet I still nodded to prove his point even further. His eyes wondered over to my face, and I turned my teary ones to him. I coughed to hide my sob and he shook his head, seeming somewhat amused with my outwardly dire injury. As normal, an affectionate smile appeared from his previously blank expression and he cautiously helped me sit up, putting a hand behind my back for support. "It's not a serious injury, but you should stay off it. Get on my back. I'll carry you home." He crouched down a little more in his kneeling position, striving to make it painless for me to climb on.

"No! It's okay," I stated crossly. I wanted him to teach me the shuriken technique, regardless of my wounded state—and not blow me off like the many times he usually did. "Let's keep going. I'll be fine. If we don't then who knows when you're going to help me again."

Itachi gave me a skeptical look, raising an eyebrow and lowering it just as quickly. With no forewarning, he squeezed my impaired ankle enough to send me into a wave of misery. In turn, I almost shrieked at what he did. "As I was saying…" He continued once more, "Get on my back. You're done for today."

"But…" I trailed off, still wanting him to see from my view after I recovered from the pain he put me through. How could he have done that to me—and without a second thought? "You're not going to help me again."

"Stop worrying about that." Itachi whispered to me unexpectedly, not even looking in my direction anymore. It just about seemed as though he didn't mean what he was saying at all. It was happening again—my elder brother began showing his distant side. "When you've had a chance to heal, we'll come back one day that I'm free and practice all you like. At the moment, I've one more thing to be concerned about when I arrive home, so it's best we just left now."

There was a moment of silence as he stared at me with contemplative eyes, no longer smiling, then sighed upon seeing my dejected expression. I guess that actually got to him.

"We'll come back a week from today, alright?" He added, sounding defeated.

I couldn't help but beam at him. Hearing his words made my day enjoyable—even made my week. Seven days seemed to far away.

All I could do was nod and comply with his most recent request of mounting his back, and holding on as he set us on course for home.

Of course, I had no idea that in exactly one week, on the day Itachi promised to train me, everyone I ever loved would be dead—all killed by his hands.

Seven days.

* * *

It was not long until we reached the outskirts of the city. I was on the verge of laughter as I chuckled to myself. Itachi glanced over his shoulder, a bright expression on his face as he observed me. 

"Why is the one who twisted his ankle laughing?" He asked in a curious tone, "Could it be that you're trying to have it easy by making me carry you?" In the very least, he did not sound angry at all. Somewhat amused—friendly even. At least he was not acting strange anymore.

"That's not it," I declared stridently, attention on him. My face then showed enthusiasm as I blushed slightly. "I'll be starting the Academy tomorrow and I'm excited."

He then snorted with hidden hilarity, turning his gaze ahead once more as my thoughts drifted to the many things I was supposed to experience starting tomorrow. I was sure that sooner or later, father would have to notice me.

Father would come to value and depend on me, just like brother.

* * *

Minutes later, we were passing through the thresholds of our Clan's residence area and my content disposition was beginning to diminish rapidly. 

"Brother, I can walk now," I stated flatly.

"Don't push yourself." I quieted after his reply, looking at something that caught my eye. My sudden silence must have interested him. "What's wrong?"

"This is where Father works right?" My eyes were directed at the emblem that hung on the side of the building to our right, as we strolled through the semi-busy streets of the village.

Itachi explained that it was the Konoha Military Police Headquarters. When I asked why the Uchiha Clan's insignia was etched onto the logo, he seemed surprised that I had noticed it. I was secretly hurt that he would think I could miss a detail like that.

He looked at me, then to the sign that hung on the building, simply putting that it was our ancestors who created the group, so we should rightfully have our family crest attached to the symbol. According to him, since long ago, our clan had been responsible for enforcing laws, protecting the villagers and keeping the order of our way of life.

His closing sentences stuck with me for years to come, as he avowed: "The Uchiha crest also serves as our clan's pride. Now, the clan is smaller, but most of us work here, contributing to maintain public order in our society." A warm smile and kind eyes looked at me. "The only shinobi who can enforce laws are superior ones." Somehow, I knew his statement had a deeper meaning, but I dismissed my doubts.

I grinned. "Wow…! Father is incredible!" He chuckled and began strolling along once more. "Brother, are you going to join too?"

Itachi seemed to hesitate at the question. "Maybe…"

"You should!" I gripped his shoulder harder, proclaiming elatedly, "When I grow up, I'm going to join the police force too! And…father will come to my entrance ceremony tomorrow—it's the first step to my dream!"

"Yeah…"

* * *

Sooner than I thought, we were entering the courtyard to our home, only to be greeted by our seemingly aggravated father. His arms were crossed as he stepped from behind the already opened doorway, revealing his displeased façade. "You're late. What were you doing?" Obviously, he was angered beyond a formal welcoming. 

"Father…" I trailed off, surprised by his appearance.

"I have something to tell you. Hurry up," he persisted.

-

When inside, I sat beside Itachi, ill at ease as I gawked at my father's sure expression. He loomed feet from us with his legs and arms crossed, solemn view solely directed on my brother.

No breeze blew through the open doors; a gloomy curtain falling on the clouds as they covered the land in shadows. All was hushed.

"As to be expected of my child," our father spoke in a low and satisfied voice, breaching the stillness, "To come this far in only half a year after becoming a Chuunin…" His expression shifted subsequently, presenting a thrilled yet relaxing smile. "I'm going to accompany you tomorrow for your particular assignment."

No expression showed on my pale face as I reflected on what was just said. Father was not going to be present at my opening ceremony. After I had tried so seriously, he would not be there. Hearing that hurt worse than my twisted ankle.

"Succeeding means your enlistment into ANBU." My father kept his eyes on Itachi, a sense of genuineness in the air. "You understand this?"

"There's no need to worry about it," my brother answered sincerely, "More importantly…" He trailed off, turning to me with another one of his open smiles.

I blushed as I looked up to him from the side, then gazed at my father; a thrilled emotion surging through me. Nervous, I decided that it didn't hurt to interrupt, so long as my brother made the chance for me possible. "Father…tomorrow's my—"

I suppose that he knew what I was going to say, and nipped by blissful sensitivity in the bud. As to be expected of father, breaking in and making the more important point. "Tomorrow's mission isn't only important for you, but to our clan as well."

I was not surprised for some reason as I adverted my watch to the side, away from my repentant brother. My head lowered; dreams of tomorrow shattered due to a certain other member of my family.

The one who darkened my existence.

He moved slightly in my vision, as if to glance at me. "Sorry, but I'm dropping tomorrow's mission."

"Have you lost your mind?! You know how important it is!" My father argued.

There was a moment of deafening peace.

Itachi was the one to finally speak, "There's still something more important than the mission. I'll be attending Sasuke's entrance ceremony at the Academy." My wide eyes focused on him in shock. I was speechless; my father was speechless. All we did was listen. "You know that some one has to be there for him, seeing that relatives are supposed to attend. Father, haven't you received the notice?"

My father grunted and made it to his feet, a somewhat disappointed expression holding on his face. "I understand. I will go to the Academy."

Emotions made their way to my silent being yet again; cheeks flushed from relief. My dream would come true after all, and this was only the first step.

I would have to thank Itachi later for his self-sacrificing act.

Itachi was the one who took my pleasure away countless times, but…was always there to make my day in his own unique way.

* * *

One night, I was woken up by annoyed yells from one deep toned person—my father's voice undoubtedly. Soon enough, I had to get up from my safe haven after feeling the need for a short trip to the bathroom. 

As I climbed from bed and felt my way through the unlit passages of my home; I came upon the meeting room.

I tiptoed to the door, listening to the conversation inside. It was surprising though, considering that all my family was awake so late at night. I didn't dare touch the door; father and brother were top class shinobi and would know the slightest movement of their surroundings.

Itachi's voice was the first one I heard as I stood near, hearing him say, "I have a mission tomorrow."

I wondered what was so important that needed discussing while I was asleep.

"What mission," my father answered suddenly and I eased into the conversation.

With brief hesitation, it seemed as though brother was searching for words. "I can't tell you. It's a secret mission."

I could hear father sigh intensely, aggravation present. "Itachi. You are the link that connects our clan to the village. You do understand, right?"

"…Yeah…"

"Make a good impression. And come to the meeting tomorrow."

I'd never known such passionate quietness until listening to their conversation. No one said a word, and I froze, knowing that any movement could give me away. I held my breath.

"Sasuke." It was Itachi; he knew I was there. I was so careful though… "It's late. Go to the bathroom and quickly go back to sleep."

I panicked at first, and then composed myself.

Knowing that my cover had been blown, I slid the door open a little, revealing my remorseful expression. "Yes, brother." It was then that I noticed my mother was present as well. She had never said a word.

"What are you doing up so late at night?" The thunderous voice of father startled me and he rose to his feet swiftly, eyes on me. "Hurry and go to sleep!"

I lowered my head. "Yes, sir."

The day after the meeting, Itachi and I sat on the edge of the boardwalk, feet dangling over the sides. The sun was setting now and we lounged in the shade together. My mood was not one of my best. Everything was gloomy in my eyes.

"Father always talks about you, brother." My voice was emotionless, practically dreary.

"Am I _that_ terrible?" His reply came instantly, just as he always answered my statements.

"Don't worry. It's alright." Eyes glanced upward to the sky and another one of his distant smiles appeared. "It's not much of a surprise. Shinobi are hated by others."

"That not…! I didn't say that!" I glared at him momentarily before rotating my vision to the ground in concealed shame. He was right. I did hate him for that.

I was a nobody because of him.

He chuckled once; no feeling in his voice as his false smile still reigned. "That's what happened when you're skilled. Power makes you isolated and arrogant. In the beginning, you only aim for what you dream of." Itachi sighed. "It's just that we're unique siblings. I'm the barrier that you must overcome to make us continue to live together."

In all the time I spent with him, never had I seen such a adoring side of his customary composed and rather remote behavior, nothing so insightful had come from him.

I admit he was a crappy older brother when it came to the small things like keeping promises. He never seemed to consider me when it was time for a mission, but tried to spend some moments with me when he wasn't tired.

Nonetheless, he was my brother—and an excellent one too.

If I needed him, he was there.

He laughed genuinely for the first time in an incredibly long time. "Even if you hate me, that's what being a big brother is."

I could tell that he sought me to live willingly with him and to do that I had to work extremely hard to conquer his silhouette. It was as if something clicked in my head, and it was then that I realized his message.

Finally, I understood what he had been trying to tell me for all those years.

Moments later, three men burst through our front door yelling for Itachi. I looked to him with an anxious expression. He simply stood with a new secluded yet kindly grin before disappearing.

Naturally, I followed him to meet the trio of intruders, keeping my distance as I caught sight of them. I hid visibly around a corner, eyes shifting between the foreign faces within my home while my brother stood boldly before them—ready to defend himself if necessary.

There was treacherous air around him. "What is it?" My brother demanded, "Why are you here?"

"Two were absent from last night's meeting," answered one of the three men, a horrific glare focused on Itachi. He had lengthy auburn hair and was not a person _I_ was common with, at least. Brother most likely knew him. "Why weren't you there?"

Just one thing came to my mind: Itachi really didn't go to the meeting father had mentioned. But, why?

"Ever since you joined ANBU you've had many missions. I understand that. Your father told us that too—he watches out for you, but…"

"We don't plan to give you any special treatment," spoke another—the eldest member of the trio. My gape shifted to him at the sound of his voice.

"I understand. I'll be more careful." My unruffled brother closed his eyes for a moment. "Please leave."

"You're right," came the eldest again, "But before we go, there's something we'd like to ask you." Something about his words caused my older sibling to awaken from his peaceful state, a slight change in his eyes. "It's about the suicidal drowning in the Nakano River last night. That of Uchiha Shisui."

I gasped aloud.

I was sure of it now, the change in his appearance was now evident; the small change from his normally placid eyes were now reflecting concealed fury—revulsion that I'd never known. I was no longer looking at my so-called brother; this was the factual successor to the clan name.

* * *

**Ranting Author (Where-has-all-the-verbalatis-gone Version):** Nope. There's gonna be a chapter two after all. I can't write all that in one setting. I stopped at the part where they begin hammering Itachi with things, trying to get him to confess on the murdering. 

In chapter two, I'll try to sum up the rest of it. I practically already did this in my Itachi narrative 'The True Prodigy'. It's just of him—and different situations.

I like his the best. His way of thinking was pretty easy to get.


	2. Nefarious Successor

**Ranting Author (Hooohohooo Report):** Part II of the Sasuke Version of the Flashback. I don't really have much to say except that this chapter covers the part where Sasuke witnesses Itachi's true nature and the little part afterwards—but only a little. The massacre won't happen until some other chapter.

* * *

**Nefarious Successor**_  
Chapter II_

_-_

My brother the prodigy.

How little I truly knew him back then, unsuspecting of his next move with the three men. After they had sent their hateful warnings and secret threats to arrest him, they pretended to be leaving when suddenly a simple sentence was uttered that completely turned the situation around.

The day had been peaceful until they came, suggesting that Itachi had killed Shisui the night before and forged his suicide note. For some answers, he only said '_You shouldn't judge others by their appearances and your preconceptions'_. Then, the three men began digging deep into the matter, setting up themselves for the unavoidable fall.

* * *

"For now, we'll leave that memorandum with you," the third member stated again, his arms crossed and eyes giving off dual vibes of what he meant. He was too sure of himself in a way that even angered me, yet I continued to watch on from the fake safety behind the main doorway of our home. Then, he began speaking again, barking out an order to my brother. "Take that to the ANBU and demand they investigate as well."

"Understood." My brother said no more, keeping his aggrieved vision directed on them.

My distant kinsmen turned and began exiting through the front doors of our home with reluctance, but when the eldest reached the threshold, he stopped and remarked something that began yet another inconvenience to them all, "I hope they'll be other clues." I was beginning to think it was unfair for them to be ganging up on Itachi.

The brown haired shinobi of our clan glanced towards my brother, a serious expression on his face, "We have many more ways then ANBU, as well." His words then became callous and slow as he carefully stated the last line; ending the silent true Itachi had been upholding from the beginning concerning his mysterious potency, "If you try to conceal anything…we'll know right away."

Though I did not have to see him, I could tell Itachi was beyond anger as he began speaking with bitterness in his tone, clenching his fist as a sudden rise of fury surfaced. The paper within his hand was damaged within his tightening grasp.

"How about being more direct?" There was nothing polite about him anymore.

Their gazes turned and fell upon him, murderous intent growing from the constant tension.

"You're doubtful of my clarification, right?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah. That's right." The brown haired man spoke up, seeming as if he wanted a battle. "Damned brat."

Knowing that the situation would lead to bloodshed if not stopped now, I sought to stall until Father returned home. Once he was here, everything would be fine.

I stepped forward from behind the wall, revealing myself entirely as I opened my mouth to say something. I paused, nervous more than ever. "Brother didn't do anything. Even if he wasn't at the meeting last night, whatever he was doing was probably important. He betters himself, so he can better the clan." That last line did not seem too coherent after I reflected on it, but it would have to due.

"That so?" The elder man stated, vision resting on me with a softened touch. Perhaps it was my young age that kept him from pushing his revulsion full force when speaking to me also. "Well maybe you'd like to join him in interrogation. We're not afraid to _question_ two children."

"You won't find anything though. Brother has his reasons for leaving, but I'm sure it was not to kill Shisui-Kun. He would never do that. Shisui was our cousin…"

"And you think too highly of the boy, Sasuke." The elder smiled wickedly. I was surprised he knew my name considering that I had never truly met him before. "Don't be deceived by his façade. Itachi may be your brother, but you still can't say that you believe he is innocent. Tell me, what do you think he was doing last night?"

I thought for a few seconds, and then answered what came to mind. "Training. He's always training."

"Sasuke…" Itachi warned. I thought I was helping, but what was I supposed to do when they were trying to take my elder brother? Then I realized what he was warning me about.

"Really?" The brunette stated, seeing that there might be some sort of evidence in my confessions, but for once, I knew what was going on. "Training for what?"

Choosing my words wisely was everything.

"To help the clan," I stated plainly.

"Yes, yes. You said that. Anything else," the third asked, sounding annoyed with me.

Feeling a bit cocky, I replied with: "To assist the village and provide a safe future for our nation."

I could tell that they were no longer giving me the special treatment of a child, the full force of their disgust burning the tension, giving it life.

"Now isn't the time to put something like this before your clan, child. Speak on this honestly or interrogation will soon become torture for someone," the elder spoke calmly, keeping his collecting and pseudo-composed attitude when addressing children, though he stood attentively, almost like he was going to assault my brother and myself.

I knew it was a scare tactic, but I was too afraid to respond.

"I…" There was nothing I could say. His comment caught me off guard, no matter how soft he tried to make it.

Itachi saw that I was done with defending him and that now it was his turn.

"I won't have you threatening my little brother. Don't frighten him."

He was standing to defend me.

"Or what?" The brunette inquired. "I figure that we have to get information from anyone concerning this murder of our own blood, even if it was only one person who was killed. Whose to say it won't happen again?"

"I am aware that there is a possibility this may happen once more and endanger the lives of many people, but that does not justify your intimidating Sasuke." His voice was slowly returning normal and I began to see a little bit of his previous nature transforming into the brother I knew. "Cross-examine everyone in the region, but know that we are innocent. If you feel a need to request something of me to help, then be my guest. Although the one term you must mind is to leave my younger brother out of the investigation. That is all I ask."

"I see. That's how you feel? You'd insist that we leave the child alone."

"I won't say it a third time. I won't have you burdening him." Itachi's voice was menacing again.

"I don't think that's really your reason for protecting him," the elder alleged.

There was a moment of silence as they reflected on his words, from what I assumed. I was so flattered. Itachi had stood up for my sake, declaring that I not be questioned by the ANBU or the Konoha Police.

Though I too wondered why he would only say me.

Maybe I was missing a key clue that might bring about something terrible on his behalf.

"Listen up, Itachi!" demanded the leader, "If you try to deceive the clan you won't get off effortlessly!"

"Don't go beyond the threshold," my brother warned me silently without glancing in my direction, and then he vanished along with the three men, leaving only a light breeze. I rushed to the doors leading to the yard and stared at the damage he did in his wake, following his orders by not venturing beyond the set point.

The three trespassers had received their punishment.

With indignant strikes and unrivaled swiftness, Uchiha Itachi inflicted his personal judgment upon those who challenged his tolerance for their impertinence, demonstrating his definite supremacy.

They were beaten into the street, seeming unconscious while laying in the dirt.

When my eyes adjusted to the scene, I was relieved, yet a sensation of confusion ran through me.

Who was the one who was controlling my brother's body now? Was it the one I learned to call _'Big Brother'_ when younger, always tagging behind him in hopes of catching some of his superiority.

Of course not.

It was the heir to the Uchiha Clan who had resurfaced, revealing himself and all of his immoral brilliance.

His wicked magnificence.

The sinister radiance of my notorious elder brother was rare, so uncommon that I had never witnessed it before in its entirety.

"It's just as I said earlier," he began in a cocky yet serene tone, glancing over the three bodies on the ground. It was the victor who stood, towering over the defeated. "You shouldn't just others by their appearances and your preconceptions. You thought I would be patient." He turned to face the symbol that loomed feet from him, positioned directly across from the entrance of our home.

I could only see his back as he continued with malice in his voice. "The clan…The clan…All of you without measuring your own capacity had no idea of mine. And now, you lay here, _defeated_."

"Brother…" I was sure he was possessed.

The older man struggled but reached his feet first, determined to answer. "Shisui…had been watching over you lately. Just half a year after you joined ANBU, your gestures and words became eccentric." He winced, looking at my brother. I could not tell what expression he held on his face. They were too far away. "What the hell are you thinking?"

"You focus on your group, and focus on your clan, and focus on your name. Don't scrutinize me. These kinds of things should be done away with, as it restrains our capabilities." The older man turned his gaze to see the other two, who were now rising to their feet as well. I wondered what was going to happen. I did not want to put Itachi in another awkward position. "Also, things we have not seen yet and this we do not know yet…It is foolish to fear them."

He seemed to be getting to something, trying to tell us the hidden message within his actions. It was only deepening his already dug grave.

"Stop it, Itachi!" Father had arrived. My hero—well, my sincerely behind schedule hero. He was supposed to have arrived when I needed him minutes ago. "What in the world are you saying?" His angered gaze was focused on Itachi, but everyone else's on him. "You've been a bit bizarre lately."

Brother turned to face father, then his attention drifted to the sides of the walkway. "There's nothing strange. I'm carrying out my obligations. That's all."

"Then why didn't you go to the gathering last night?"

"To achieve the height…" He trailed; leaving me to question what tree he climbed. Or did it mean something else?

"What are you talking about?" Father's voice was cruel on the ears as he pondered my brother's words.

I did not see when it happened but Itachi had drawn a kunai from somewhere and thrown it at the wall with our family crest on it; on contact it lodged itself into the center point of our insignia and little by little things began to fall in place for me.

Father glanced at the kunai, then back to my brother. His expression did not change.

"My capacity," Itachi continued while facing them once more, "I've lost all hope for this pathetic clan."

A violent aura surrounded them all, giving off the impression that there would be a showdown between beliefs.

My brother was beginning to cross the limits of everyone. "You forgot what is most important to you because you're not letting go of a lesser thing: the clan. There is no room for change if rules and regulations…expectations and wishes, prevent it from happening."

The older man dropped to one knee and my father grabbed him by the arm, preventing him from collapsing entirely. "Such overconfidence," he condemned in two words. He steadied himself and regained his composure. "Enough! If you keep sprouting garbage, we'll have you detained. Well, what are you going to do?"

"We can't permit this any longer," the brunette commanded, "Captain! Please issue the order for to apprehend him!"

I panicked.

"No! Brother! Stop it!" I screamed and ordered, distress in my voice. I did not care if it was an observably desperate act.

Itachi was my brother. I did not want them to take him away and I was sure that my actions awakened his senses.

He turned to look at me with dulling fierceness, reverting to his original form. It was then I noticed the sharingan was activated in his eyes, fully mastered. His vision rested on me until it was tender and empty, like it used to be.

I could tell that in his own way he was thanking me.

He lowered until he was on his knees and bowing to the men not far from himself, giving a sincere apology in silence. "The one who killed Shisui wasn't me. For all I have said, I humbly ask for forgiveness. Please pardon my disrespect."

Father was hesitating to say something. His face was twisted with mixed emotions as he stared down at his son. "Recently, he's been worked to death by ANBU and is exhausted."

The eldest trespasser stared at our father in disbelief, most likely surprised that Father would even speak up for Itachi now. I was glad he did. "Captain!"

"ANBU is a unit under the direct order of the Hokage. Even we, the police force, can't arrest someone without a warrant." He hesitated. "About Itachi…I will take responsibility for surveillance over him. Please…"

Sighing, the older man uttered, "I understand," before he and his accomplices turned, defeated, retreating to another location and beginning to leave our home finally.

Father had finished the battle and changed course, heading towards me and about to come inside. The attention of everyone was upon him as he casually strolled away from the scene, seeming unruffled.

It was then that I saw something in my brother's eyes as he watched father withdraw to the house. The look of his sharingan had changed, revealing a strange pattern within our usual bloodline's appearance.

The ill-omened half of him had leaked out for that split second and I had witnessed it.

* * *

I could not find the time to sleep that night, awake in my bed wondering what had brought on such violent behavior from my brother. I knew it was not a normal sharingan and I wanted to know why Itachi had it.

When morning came and I was on my way to breakfast in the kitchen, I saw brother coming towards me and I assumed he was on his way to his room. I smiled sheepishly as he neared, thinking that he might react to seeing me.

But he did nothing. He just walked past without a word.

I was beginning to think that maybe I had done something wrong too.

I turned to watch him go before I heard rustling behind me as if someone was approaching. Turning, I saw father heading towards me as well. I thought I might have overslept because everyone was leaving the kitchen as if breakfast was over. I hoped mother had saved me something.

Father looked up from his daze to look at Itachi who was walking further ahead. He had not noticed me as I glanced away in awkwardness and stopped. "G-Good morning, Father…" Maybe he could stop to talk to me if he had time. He was always watching Itachi.

Let me have my way—just this once.

His eyes wandered down to me upon hearing my greeting. "Oh, good morning." He stopped and looked down at me. "How's school going lately?"

I was thoroughly surprised. I had not expected him to answer me.

I smiled and answered him. "I'm bored with classes at school—'cause I'm always the best."

We talked for a while longer and he generally seemed interested in listening to my stories and recollections of the past week. Then without warning, he asked me to join him on the pier around noon and for me not to be late.

Father would teach me a new jutsu.

* * *

**Ranting Author (Hoocha-Loocha-Bebe Version): **I don't know why I didn't release this sooner. I've had it done for some time now. Silly me.

Anyways, here you go.

Part III shall be out someday.  
Yeah. I know. This chapter wasn't that great, but I think this is about five chapters or so in the making. The next one I plan to lean away from the series story a little to get a little more bonding time between Sasuke and Itachi in it.

-_Lazy_ Vincentre


End file.
